Happy Christmas
by wisarute7
Summary: Three one-shot from Christmas onward for three day. My first attempt at romance. Hope you all enjoy :
1. neko suit incident

**A/N this is a story with three one shot and this will be update daily so please read an review daily for me too :)**

Chapter 1

Len X Rinto

"Merry Christmas" they shout as the clock strike twelve signaling the start of Christmas. Everyone except the twin is cheering while some took the twin picture. They were wearing matching cat suit with blond ears and tail. Their faces were redder than tomato itself. Lenka is peaking from the door beside me. We both have no intention of going inside when we were force into this ridiculous clothing. Lenka and I were wearing blond wolf ears, paws and tail but I have an additional accessory, a collar. I don't even want to know why

~flash back~

3rd POV

Rinto was sprawling on his bed dreaming about his happy place when shadows loom over him with the offending piece of clothing  
>~back to now~<p>

Rinto POV

With paws on my hand (and feet) I can't grab anything so I can't take it off and that goes the same with Lenka. I'm slouching beside the door getting even more depress when suddenly

"There you are Lenka Rinto" a voice called out to us from behind and that send shiver up our spine. We turn to see Miku standing there with her devilish smirk "why don't you come in" and she literally drag us inside "guys the other Kagamines are here~" she sing

They turn toward us and the attention is on us immediately even the twin. We paled when the crowds run toward us with cloud of dust follow them.

"Holy…" Lenka couldn't finished her sentence when we were surround by all the crazy Vocaloid trying to take pictures, hug (squeeze the life out), and HEH WHO GROPE ME!

Suddenly Lenka and I were pulled out of the crowd but they seem to not notice us so we follow our savior hand when suddenly

"WHERE ARE THEY" Neru exclaim

"THERE" Gakupo point toward us so we all ran. At some point Lenka and I were split up and I know looking for her now would mean him against the crowd so I trust in her savior that she will be safe. When we deem its safe enough I look at my rescuer to find "Len?"

"You okay Rinto" he asked me. I looked at his clothing and see that it's really revealing and that apparently make me blush so I turn away and mumble a "fine thanks"

"Why don't you take it off Rinto" his voice snapped me out of my little spacing out

"The paws render me useless cause I can't grab a thing with it" I said while showing my paws

"Same here" he showed his paw too. I didn't notice it earlier because he hid it between his legs

"So how do we get out of this" I asked thinking he have a solution

"…I don't know"

"So we're at others mercy?"

"Looks like it" he sighed

"…Maybe we can use our teeth" I tried

"You can try" he put his paw in front of me

I tried to look for some kind of rope but look like they knew this and use elastic, so I tried to bit the elastic part and pull it up. When I finally bit it Len was shivering so I ask him what's wrong and that make me drop the elastic so I have to start over again"

**~Len POV~**

What is happening to me he just trying to pull the paws off of my hand that should be normal, but when I feel his breath on my skin, I shiver. When I feel his tongue trying to get under the elastic band I have to suppress a moan that almost escape my mouth. We finally have all the paws off after half an hour or so, by then my face was flushed red, even more than when I was the center of attention. God what happen to me!

**~Rinto POV~**

Len was shivering badly so I try to comfort him but every attempt he just turn it down. So in the end I just hug him and let him calm down. He was rejecting at first but after a while he just sat there like a good kid. I notice he fell asleep after he had been silent for about an hour so I brought him to his room. When I finished tugging him into bed I leave him be and mind my own business

**Okay this one is over with and the next one is Piko centric**

**w7w**


	2. Grocery shopping

**A/N alright this is the second one and thanks all the reviewers(asianchibi99)so here's another chapter for you all enjoy**

Chapter 2

Len X Piko

"Thank you please comes again"

The sale lady at the grocery said to me after I bought some oranges, bananas, and mints. I was about to leave when I spotted the ever will be original white bow.

"Rin" I question

"Oh, Piko um do you see Len anywhere?"

"Have you check his bedroom"

"Yes"

"His closet full of bananas"

"Yes"

"Banana stall"

"…No" she bow a little and took off to find her twin so I continue my way home until

"Banana?" a certain blonde said

"Len?"

"I smell bananas in that bag" he said "can I have one?"

"Len these are mine. Buy one yourself"

"Please" oh no he use his puppy dog eyes…I can't give in…have to resist. No way, he has tears in his puppy eyes GAH! I CAN'T! "ALRIGHT alright stop with that look and I'll give you one" he smile brighten up immediately and take a banana out of the bag "thanks"

"Rin's looking for you, you know"

"When she spotted the orange stall she left me behind" he said

I sigh and shake my head "The Kagamines and their obsession" the male Kagamine just eat his banana like nothing happen

~five minutes of Len eating bananas later~

"Len" we're at my house but he didn't seem to notice or he doesn't care as long as he has his bananas

"Len" he was munching on his banana when he grabbed my grocery bag and walked inside my house

"Hmm bananas" he finished his seventh bananas and immediately start on the new one "Thanks Piko I love you" then he start munching his banana again

"I I love you too, Len" I whisper and hug him from behind. He just looked at me a little before he return his attention to the yellow fruit in his mouth, while I fell asleep with him in my arms

**Next is the famous LenXRin**

**w7w**


	3. Happy Birthday

Chapter 3

Len X Rin

On the third day of Christmas, the 27th of December, or in other word the twin birthday. Len and Rin were very excited to finally be eighteen years old. Everybody is organizing a big party for the twin accept Rinto and Piko, whom master have called to do the cover for Magnet and Romeo and Cinderella, much to their dismay. All the Vocaloid are busy with the decorations, foods, drinks, presents, and other necessities, while the other try to entertain the two blonde, which include Ted and Teto give the twin a flight around town. Finally after seven hours of preparation the party finally begins without Rinto and Piko because master has requested them more songs. The cake is made entirely out of bananas and oranges; the top part is the icing which shape into the Kagamine twins. They happily cut the cake and pass around but they keep the icing for themselves. After the entire singers have enjoyed their share of cake it's time for presents.

Miku gave them a voucher for all you can eat at fruit parlor which have bananas and oranges. They gave Miku a hug for that

Kaito gave them banana and orange ice-cream. The twin put it in their freezer and locked it before Kaito change his mind

Meiko gave them a bottle of fruit flavored sake. The twins accept the bottle and put it away until New Year

Gumi gave Rin her invention, orange peeler, and Gakupo gave Len a "how to become a man" Len just give him a smile and the next second Gakupo is lay sprawling on the ground with the book jam in his head and everybody applaud

Luka just gave them a pat on the head and I lectured on how to be a good person

Teto gave Len banana breads while Ted gave Rin orange breads

Lenka gave Rin a hug and Len a kiss, which make him blush, but she said that Rinto will give Rin a kiss later, and that make her blush

After everything's done the twin went up to their room and when they have to go separate way they turn to each other

"Um…I have something for you too Rin"

"Me too Len here" she said while pull out a bass clef necklace and Len pull a treble clef necklace out

"Here let me wrap it around your neck" she said getting closer wrapping her arm around his neck. She turn to give her brother a kiss on the cheek but being her twin he think of the same thing so they end up lip locking each other. They both blush bright red, red enough to bring tomato to shame. After a few second they pull away

"I I'm sorry Rin" he blushed even deeper shade of red

"Hmm" her blushed lessen a bit before she pulled her twin face and kiss him on the lips once again. Len eyes went wide but he slowly returned her kiss

"Wow, never knew kissing my twin could feel this good" Len blushed at her boldness but smile at her

"Rin…thanks" he kissed his twin before he retreat to his room

"Okay Len" she smiled at him before he close the door fully and she too retreat to her room


End file.
